The Dark Personalities
by flaming kyubi
Summary: When Naruto found the Zanpakuto Muramasa everything changed, things that were once mysteries became clear to him. With a new resolve and goal in mind Naruto left Konoha. Three and a half years later the Five Great Nations are attacked by a mysterious army of copy-cats led by a familiar blonde jinchuriki. Dark Naruto. NarutoXDark SakuraX Dark RTN Hinata.


**Chapter One: Copy-Cat Invaders 1**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**I started a new story that has been on my mind ever since I watched the Zanpakuto rebellion arc of Bleach. I then remembered Dark Naruto and Menma existed in Naruto and the wondered if every other character secretly has a darker personality. Basically Naruto gets the Zanpakuto Muramasa and enslaves everyone's darkness to form his own army.**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage Monument.**

Standing atop the infamous stone faces of the Konoha Hokage's, a figure gazed over the sprawling village beneath him. The figure had spikey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, his face decorated with three whisker like scars on each cheek. He wore black pants with boots, a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark red haori lay resting on his shoulders.

The figures name, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked down at the village he used to love, now though he had come to detest it's very existence. Naruto had his reasons and if one were to ask they would find his reasons not along the lines of some childish revenge but a genuine, well thought out reason. Still the people of Konoha would never even try to understand what it was he was hoping to accomplish so he decided not to even bother explaining himself.

Naruto looked down at katana held in his left hand sheathed in a deep purple wooden sheath, the katana had a purple hilt-wrapping with a circular guard with a pentagon-like shape with three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart.

"Finally after three and a half years of training and planning we're finally ready to proceed, I thinks it's about time this village got what's coming to it don't you think so Muramasa?" asked Naruto.

The blade in his hands pulsed for a moment before a new figure appeared next to Naruto. The figure was a tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose. He has turquoise-coloured eyes circled by purple marks, his most prominent feature are his long fingernails. Muramasa wears a long white robe-like coat, the collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch. Muramasa wears a wide sash at his waist, decorated by a purple stripe, he also wears boots with pointed tips.

"Indeed, you have done well in your training these last years and I have taught you all I can, now it's up to you to accomplish your goals" spoke Muramasa.

Giving of a confident smirk Naruto turned to the eleven other figures behind him " It's going to take some time to set up a worthy stage for my grand entrance so until then why don't you all go down there and have some fun".

The figures each gave out a grin, some even cheering in joy before they jumped down off the monument to go spread chaos and panic.

"Kukuku, the fun is about to begin".

**Konohagakure Hospital: With Sakura.**

Looking over at the illuminating sunset that graced the village 16-year-old Sakura Haruno let a small smile form on her lips, ever since her teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha both abandoned the village things had never been the same and Sakura found herself busier than ever. Being one of the handful of combat ninja's in Konoha meant she had big responsibilities in both the Konoha hospital and on the field.

In the three years that had passed since her teammates betrayal Sakura had grown immensely, having being taken on as the apprentice of Tsunade she had learned much about the medical arts so much so that she was now considered her equal in Iryojutsu. Sakura had also trained up her combat skills by learning to utilise chakra enhanced strength and extreme evasion manoeuvres. She had even attained the rank of chunin and was on the verge of achieving Jonin, all she had to do was learn and sufficiently master her element.

Healing and combat wasn't all she had learned to do, Sakura was quite the poison expert and even had a few Genjutsu in her arsenal.

Sakura enjoyed the scent of the warm spring day and admired the view before her, feeling at peace for the first time this week. The view before her reminded her about why she protected the village, moments like these were to be savoured in such harsh times. To Sakura nothing could ruin this moment.

Eye's opening wide in alarm, Sakura jumped away from her previous position in time to avoid being bisected by a pressurised stream of water. Looking around Sakura spotted a black clad woman before her. The woman was extremely beautiful having emerald-green eyes and long flowing pink hair, she had a slim, toned womanly figure and a bust that was at least double her own in size.

The woman wore a clear sleeve-less fish net shirt that ended just under her breast along with a black tube top leaving her toned stomach exposed, she wore black elbow length gloves and fish net arm warmers, black short-shorts with fish net stockings and black knee-high boots. To top it off she wore a tattered, high-collared black leather coat.

What really surprised Sakura the most was that the woman in front of her looked exactly like her, as if she were staring at a long-haired busty twin.

The woman held a cold look on her delicate face, her gaze was piercing and Sakura felt as if the woman was staring into her soul causing her to shutter momentarily before she regained her nerve. Pulling out her gloves, she quickly pulled them on and flared her chakra in hopes of calling the ANBU for reinforcements.

"Who are you?, why are you attacking me?, tell me why the hell do you look like me?" Sakura asked the copy-cat. The woman gazed coldly at Sakura before her lips turned up into a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious I'm Sakura Haruno, the real Sakura Haruno and you, you are a fake who has stolen my body from me" The now named Sakura explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief at the other woman's claim, her fist clenching in the sheer arrogance the copy-cat displayed.

"How can you be Sakura Haruno when I am Sakura Haruno?, and tell me just how did I steal 'your' body when it's clearly mine?" Sakura asked in astonishment.

"It's simple, im the real you, or should I say the darkness inside you. I'm the repressed hatred, sadness and insecurity you suppressed all these years, I'm the true you. You may be called Sakura but your nothing more than a mask that was created to lock me away and shield you from your insecurities" Dark Sakura explained.

"My darkness! and you actually expect me to believe that what a load of crap" Sakura angrily replied. Taking a quick look around she was surprised that no ANBU had shown up yet _"The shouldn't be taking so long there is always a detachment stationed around the hospital, where are they?" _she thought.

"You don't have to believe anything you don't want to, but take this to heart, that disbelief of yours is partially the reason I exist, your inability to accept reality was the basis of my creation and with my masters power the life you gave me was given a physical form outside your body" said Dark Sakura as if she were explaining to a child.

"Your master?" Sakura inquired.

Dark Sakura grinned while at the same time her cheeks gained a red tint "Oh don't worry he will reveal himself shortly and you can even meet him if you want, that is if you live along enough to see him".

Dark Sakura reached into her coat and pulled out a scroll then placing it on the ground she flicked it open, Sakura jumped back and slipped into a combat stance getting the dark copy to smirk at her.

"Jumpy much" she mocked getting a growl from the slug sannin's apprentice.

Looking down at the scroll Sakura was surprised to see a body scroll, a sealing scroll usually carried by medics to transport and preserve corpses. With a single handsign the dark Sakura placed her hands down on to the seal arrays and unsealed the contents with a burst of smoke. To Sakura's horror what lay before her were the corpses of the four ANBU guards stationed around the hospital perimeter.

Each body was clear of any blood or damage indicating a clean internal killing strike, Sakura judged that because this woman claimed to be a copy of her she would obviously have advanced knowledge on Iryojutsu especially the chakra scalpel the technique obviously used to kill these ANBU.

Running through some familiar handsigns Dark Sakura placed her hands on to the ground and darkly spoke **"Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Technique)" **the ANBU who where previously dead were animated by her chakra and revived back to life even if only for a few moments.

Sakura stared in shock at the blatant use of forbidden Iryojutsu and was deeply disturbed that a person claiming to be apart of her could actually do such a thing, it made her wonder if she too had it in her to abuse the forbidden arts.

Dark Sakura grinned madly as her new dead thralls stood up before her and proceeded to draw their blades, ready to follow her commands "Now my dear fake, it's for you to perish".

With that said the dead thralls launched themselves into combat with crazed zeal.

**With Team 10:**

Shikamaru panted hard desperately trying to regain some stamina after the thrashing he had been receiving by a man who looks like an identical copy of himself. Looking at the copy he saw the confident smirk of his face, enjoying the fact that he was overpowering the original.

Shikamaru wondered how it came to this he had just gone for a walk with his teammates, the day was nice and so they had decided to take the day off and relax when suddenly they were ambushed by three figures identical to themselves. The first man was obviously himself except he wore a black sleeveless high-collared haori and a short sleeve fish net shirt to go with his black pants. The second figure was a copy of Choji, with the exception of being muscular instead of overweight he dressed in a black version of what Choji wore and carried a large staff with him. The last figure was Ino's copy who let her long blonde hair flow free, she wore a deep purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, over a fish net shirt, she wore a deep purple mini skirt with fish net shorts and black thigh-high boots.

The three imposters proceeded to engage the group in battle and had retained the advantage the entire fight. Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see Choji brutally slammed into a wall by his counterpart, what shocked Shikamaru even more was that the copy used sheer physical strength to achieve this unlike Choji who would need the aid of his clans jutsu to achieve the same result. It made Shikamaru think that the three copy-cat's were the superior combatants.

"Hahaha look at the fatty go down, what a joke" the Shikamaru look alike spoke, fist bumping with the Choji copy.

Shikamaru scowled "Tch bastard". Dark Shikamaru grinned at his anger before fading away into shadow and appearing behind the real Shikamaru.

"You now you shouldn't let your guard down" He mocked, Shikamaru only grinned.

"And you shouldn't step into another persons shadow especially a Nara's" he said with a smirk.

Dark Shikamaru smiled mockingly down at him "Oh is that right". Holding up a single handsign he whispered **"Kageken Rendan (Shadow Fist Barrage)"**.

Shikamaru was surprised when his own shadow was used against him, something that was considered impossible among the Nara clan, multiple shadowy fists slammed into his chest and skull beating him into unconsciousness.

"Trash should know it's place" he murmured. Dark Shikamaru was about to leave when he felt a pulse of familiar chakra.

_"So he's finally ready I'd better go and get the others then"_ he thought.

"Choji, Ino time to go, Naruto's about to make his entrance so we had better go and meet him" he ordered.

"Right let's go" said Dark Choji.

"Alright just let me finish up here" Dark Ino said.

Ino scowled at her copy-cat, the woman had used her Yamanaka mind techniques to enslave some chunin who had arrived to help and then forced her to fight them without killing them, Ino as a result of having to hold back had suffered many small wounds and exhausted all her chakra leaving her vulnerable to attack from the fake her.

Walking over to the real Ino, dark Ino quickly slashed the possessed chunin's throats letting them bleed out to die much to Ino's dismay. "I guess I had better end this quick, and just when I was beginning to have so much fun" she said, uncaring of the chunin she had just murdered.

Disappearing in a vortex of purple flower petals she appeared before the real Ino and slammed her knee into her head launching her into the air, following her quickly she then slammed Ino again with a chakra infused quick sending her into the unforgiving ground bellow.

"Hehehe how did you like my **Hanabiramau Hanazono (Petal-Dancing Flower Garden) **Pretty amazing right, oh! your unconscious well too bad then" Dark Ino taunted her.

"Come on Ino we have to go now" Shikamaru warned, giving a huff of annoyance Ino complied and left with her teammates leaving behind the defeated team 10.

**With Shino:**

Fear. Fear was all he could feel as he ran for his very existence, not even able to feel to burning of his lungs nor the sweat on his brow, only pure fear. What truly terrified him was that his current pursuer was himself as impossible as that sounds yet his parasitic insects read his chakra and identified it as the exact same as his own and he knew from experience no two people not even family share the exact same chakra signature.

Logic would dictate that he was being hunted by a clone of himself but Shino was sure this time around logic had nothing to do with the current situation. Turning back Shino saw the copy rapidly approaching from behind, the copy dressed in a black military uniform similar to those worn by the T&I division along with a black hooded trench coat, his face was covered by a gas mask used by the more insane poison masters and wore a pair of thick goggles.

The man had first approached him when he was training in the forest with four other Aburame, his kinsman had attacked him with a swarm of parasitic insects when the man retaliated with a cloud of potent poison that massacred the entire swarm. The man then summoned thousands of flesh-eating ants and had them devour his kinsman leaving Shino the only survivor. Shino alone had tried to fight but had his every attack nullified by poison leaving him defenceless with barely a third of his colony forcing him to flee.

Shino kept running but he knew he would eventually run out of stamina and be left at the mercy of his hunter, turning back he saw that his pursuer had vanished. Shino stopped abruptly and searched the area frantically for his copy, when suddenly the ground bellow him collapsed and Shino fell hard into a deep pit, to his horror the very walls of the pit where crawling with ants looking up Shino could see his other self standing at the edge staring at him.

"Time to die" he said without emotion.

At his command the ants descended on to the screaming Shino devouring his flesh painfully. Dark Shino watched silently as the other Shino was mauled by his ants, but before he could finish the job he felt a chakra flare, casting a final look into the pit his body broke apart into a swarm of flies and flew away leaving a heavily wounded Shino to lay in agony but still alive.

**With Kiba:**

With a spray of blood Kiba slammed into the ground, his chest marred with four large claw marks that poured blood like a fountain. From his position on the ground Kiba saw the man who defeated him with ease, aside from looking exactly like him he wore a black leather jacket with white fur around the neck and black pants held by a makeshift chain belt. Hearing a thud next to him he spotted a bloodied and beaten Akamaru , having been beaten by a dark furred look-alike.

"Ha that was easy, man what a pushover" the other Kiba boasted getting a bark out of the dark Akamaru. "Well if that's all you got I'm gonna find something else to do, I know how about Hana yeah I bet she would be fun to play with".

"Y-you stay away f-from her you teme" Kiba spoke out from gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Dark Kiba said as he slammed his foot into the downed Inuzuka heirs ribs. Grinning darkly Dark Kiba once again brought out his claws

"You know what I've changed my mind I think I'm going to have some more fun with you first" the statement was followed by the tortured screams of his victim.

**With Hinata:**

Hinata whimpered in pain as her arms were once again ravaged by her opponents not so gentle fist, what's worse was that her attacker was utilising fire chakra into her taijutsu leaving Hinata with vicious burns along her arms. Her opponent on the other hand was completely free of any damage having avoided every attack Hinata made against her.

Her opponent much to her surprise and shock was none other than herself although this Hinata was much more foul-mouthed and had no sense of modesty. She had red lipstick and her hair was wild and untamed she wore a fish net sleeveless shirt that ended under her ample breast and had a large plunging V-neck exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Her shorts were ridiculously short, enough to make Hinata blush just by looking at them, the top button was undone revealing the top of her black thong, she had heeled sandals similar to the ones Tsunade wore, and finally she wore a black open hoodie.

"Who are you?" Asked a glaring Hinata. The other Hinata grinned darkly "Im you, or to be more precise im everything you want to be" she said, her grin never-fading.

"Impossible I'm nothing like you, and I never would be anything like you" Hinata denied.

"Your right you are nothing like me and that's why Naruto doesn't like you he likes a strong woman, one who can defy him and assert herself not some weakling timid mouse like you" Dark Hinata bit back cruelly.

"What would you know about Naruto-kun" the timid Hyuga yelled back only to be met with cruel laughter.

"Why everything of course, Naruto-sama knows everything about me, every little detail and I in turn know all about him" She said mockingly but it was easy for Hinata to understand what her dark half was implying.

Hinata gritted her teeth and slid into an attack pose **"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)"**.

"Still using such an out dated attack what an amateur" Dark Hinata mocked before sliding into her own stance and igniting her finger tips with fire.

**"Katon: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Fire Release: Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms)" **With that Hinata entered a world of agony as her attack was torn apart by her copy and her body ravished by sadistic fiery palms.

Hinata could only whimper and cry as her body was covered in burns that caused her great pain, it didn't help that her opponent had attacked her using a forbidden style of Gentle Fist used to inflict extreme agony. Dark Hinata laughed at the defeated girl but still she wasn't fully satisfied she wanted to not only crush Hinata but humiliate her. Pulling out a kunai she began cutting off Hinata's clothes ignoring the other girls pleading.

"You wont need these anymore" she said as she began sliding Hinata's white panties down her legs "I'll be sure to pass them on to Naruto-sama seeing as you cherish him so much, you can thank me later" she said before laughing cruelly.

"N-no please give them back" Hinata pleaded only to be harshly kicked causing her to let out a scream of pain.

"When someone does you a favour it's only polite to thank them" Dark Hinata said. She would have continued torturing the girl but after feeling a chakra flare from her master she decided to leave the defeated and naked girl to rot.

**With Neji, Tenten, and Lee:**

Neji let out a gasp of pain as the look-alike of himself slammed his palms into his ribs the force of the blow launching into a tree shattering the momentum with the force of a freight train. Neji couldn't believe it, he was a jonin, the best practitioner of the Gentle Fist yet here he lay defeated by an identical copy of himself dressed in a black tuxedo of all things. If the pain wasn't so bad he would have laughed. Before he faded out of unconsciousness he saw them man light up a cigarette and without casting a glance at his defeated form turned and left the field.

Lee could not keep up with the unyouthful copy-cat that had so unyouthfully attacked him, the young mans' hair was wild and untamed unlike his own, he wore a black open jacket and black pants and wielded nunchaku with extraordinary skill. So much so that Lee found himself fighting a loosing battle as rain after rain of bone breaking blows wailed on him and before long his body just gave out, now he too like his teammate Neji lay there defeated as his opponent simply left without a word.

Tenten launched another volley of razor-sharp kunai only to watch in frustration as they were cut apart by her opponent's masterful sword skills. The copy wore dark red hakama much like herself, she wore no shirt instead opting to cover her breast and stomach with bandages she also let her long hair loose, she also carried a longer than average katana that she displayed extreme skill with. Tenten blinked as her opponent disappeared from her sight only to widen her eyes as she reappeared before her and slashed her deeply with her blade. Tenten let out a cry of pain as her blood sprayed out of her. With opponent defeated the Dark Tenten like her teammates before her simply left silently.

**With Sakura:**

Sakura panted heavily as she struggled to lift herself off the ground, he body ached and her chakra reserves run dry, around her lay the crushed corpses of the deceased ANBU along with a dozen crater's courtesy of her strength. Still even with all her training she was bested by an imposter no less it hurt her pride as a kunoichi. The other Sakura was powerful, extremely so and she had found herself outclassed from the very beginning.

Sakura bit her lips as tears of frustration formed in her eyes "_How am I suppose to support Naruto and rescue Sasuke-kun if I can't even defeat myself, this is pathetic I'm better than this I know I am" _she wallowed in her misery.

"So is all that you can do I'm disappointed" Dark Sakura said as she shook her head. "You are defeated and can no longer fight me so I'll go ahead and administer the finishing blow now" she spoke, creating a chakra scalpel she slowly walked forward toward her defeated prey.

_"Is this how im going to die, unable to see team 7 back together or see Naruto make Hokage or Sasuke returned home or even Kakashi-sensei's real face will I die here with so many regrets" _Sakura though as she desperately tried to force her body to move with no results.

Just before the killing strike could be delivered a giant image appeared in the sky like a giant projection. What truly surprised Sakura though was that the image was of none other than her own teammate Naruto Uzumaki. Before she could begin to question the other Sakura about what was going on the projection spoke.

"Greetings Shinobi of the Five Great Nations, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I've come here today to declare war on you all, the Four Great Shinobi War". The statement was left with shocked silence.

* * *

**It's dark copies vs. the originals in a continent wide battle royal. Who will win, humanities darkness or the shinobi forces desire to survive.**

**Stats: Dark copies.**

**Sakura Haruno  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Water  
Skills: Taijutsu/Iryojutsu/Ninjutsu  
nin:4 gen:4 tai:3.5 speed:3.5 strength:3 stamina:3 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:29  
**

**Hinata Hyuga  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Fire  
Ability: Byakugan  
Skills: Nintaijutsu/Genjutsu  
nin:3 gen:4 tai:4 speed:3.5 strength:2 stamina:2.5 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:27**

**Kiba Inuzuka  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Wind  
Skills: Taijutsu/Combination Ninjutsu  
nin:3.5 gen:2.5 tai:4 speed:4.5 strength:3 stamina:3.5 intelligence:2 handseals:2.5 total:25.5**

**Shino Aburame  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Earth  
Ability: Insect Tamer  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Poison  
nin:4 gen:3 tai:3 speed:3 strength:3 stamina:4 intelligence:4 handseals:4 total:28**

**Shikamaru Nara  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Earth/Yin  
Ability: Shadow Manipulation  
Skills: Ninjutsu/Strategy  
nin:4.5 gen:3 tai:2.5 speed:3.5 strength:2 stamina:2.5 intelligence:5 handseals:4 total:27**

**Choji Akimichi  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Earth  
Ability: Calorie control  
Skills: Taijutsu/Bojutsu  
nin:4 gen:2 tai:4 speed:2.5 strength:4 stamina:4 intelligence:2 handseals:2.5 total:25**

**Ino Yamanaka  
Age:16  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Earth  
Ability: Mind control and Telepathy  
Skills: Genjutsu/Seduction/Assassination  
nin:3.5 gen:4 tai:2.5 speed:3.5 strength:2 stamina:2.5 intelligence:3.5 handseals:3.5 total:25**

**Neji Hyuga  
Age:17  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Earth/Wind  
Ability: Byakugan  
Skills: Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Juinjutsu  
nin:4 gen:2 tai:4.5 speed:4 strength:3.5 stamina:3.5 intelligence:4 handseals:3.5 total:29**

**Rock Lee  
Age:17  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: ?  
Skills: Bukijutsu/Taijutsu  
nin:2 gen:2 tai:5 speed:5 strength:4.5 stamina:5 intelligence:2 handseals:2 total:27.5**

**Tenten  
Age:17  
Rank: ?  
Affiliation: ?  
Affinity: Fire  
Skills: Bukijutsu/Taijutsu/Fuinjutsu  
nin:4 gen:3 tai:4 speed:4.5 strength:3 stamina:3 intelligence:3 handseals:3 total:27.5**


End file.
